everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy Sincere
Putri "Peggy" Sincere was the daughter of the Demon of Insincerity from the Phantom Tollbooth. In the destiny conflict, she had been a Roybel, hating people's ideology of demons and rather preferring that humans and other species would look beneath the surface and stereotypes, and see that the cultures were more complex than they realized. Peggy disappeared the day and only a scant few people know that she's dead. Appearance Peggy had thick chocolate brown hair she wore in two long pigtails, childish yes, but it made her look cuter. She had pointed ears, one blood red eye, and one amber eye. Her skin was pale, and she had fangs, such that all demons do. She wore a black hooded zip up sweatshirt that was so large on her it reached her knees, slate gray leggings, and black shoes. Personality Peggy was a motherly soul. She loved to look out for others, but that was only for a select group of people. She didn't want to mother the world, only a few people that she felt needed it. Even if they may not have really needed it, if she felt they did, she would turn into mother mode. She was shy. Not in the fake, "I want people to come and comfort me so I have their attention so I'll act like I'm uncomfortable with doing that", or the "I want to get out of things", way, but in the honest, "I really don't want to do this so please don't make me", way. Peggy had fits of insanity. They were brief, few and far between, but she had them, and she never was able to control how she would act when they happened. She remained aloof for the sole purpose of possibly hurting people, but she never knew when one would happen and she never remembered what she did when one did happen. She seemed afraid of her own shadow. Now, things like tiger's roaring, fists fights, even the time she was mugged in an alley, all of that made her feel fine and she faced those bravely. But a drop of blood, storms, yelling, those scared her to death. Friends Demons were not well accepted at the school, and still aren't, but when Peggy went there, things were worse. People ran in fear from her, even before they knew about the insanity fits. Ares Senses Ares was six years younger than Peggy, and was still young when she vanished without a trace. But before then, Ares had been Peggy's demon sister from another demon mister, and they spent so much time together it wasn't even funny. Family How demons work is that they have their real name, in the case of her mother, Nur, in the case of Peggy, Putri, and a name that is more common and more people can pronounce, such as Peggy and Lucy. The use of their second name, which they pick out themselves, is only for when consulting with humans, not other demons. Mother: Nur "Lucy" Sincere Nur was a somewhat good mother. She never ever told her daughter a word of truth, but that was probably do to the story. She never seemed like she wishes the only child she was allowed turned out to be a boy and not a girl, but she didn't act very loving. Demons just don't. Nur demands no one speaks her daughter's name, doesn't want a single thing that even reminds her slightly of the daughter she once had. Disappearances in the demon community are rarer than anything, and no one knows how to handle this. Some want to cry their eyes out because Putri is gone, some want to pretend Putri's still there, and other's, like Nur, want to pretend Putri never existed. Shame. Romance Yet another demon rule is no interspecial love. If Peggy had fallen in love with a non demon, anyone would have had the right to put them both to death. However she fell in love with a certain angel named Ethereal. It took a while for her to admit that she loved him, but eventually they fell in love and found someone who was willing to marry them. But good things never last, and Nur found them a year later, killing them both and keeping them from ever seeing each other or their son ever again. See For Love of a Demon for their relationship story.Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Deceased